undertaleyellowfandomcom-20200222-history
Dalv
Dalv is the boss of the Dark Ruins, the first major area of the game. Profile Appearance Dalv is a humanoid monster with fangs, horns, and wears a dark purple cloak with a hood that conceals his face. His appearance is similar to, if not based on that of a vampire. He also wears a medieval shirt behind his cloak base on the overworld sprite, if the protagonist spares him in a Pacifist or Neutral run. Personality Dalv is socially awkward, and claims to desire solitude. He will often monologue over how he sent the other monsters away, and how he wonders if they ever really cared about him, which is often interrupted by Clover. Despite that, he later reveals that he does not actually want to be alone, but rather fears that any friends he makes will leave him behind the moment they grow tired of the Dark Ruins. When hanging out with Clover, he seems very happy to have a friend to talk to. He likes writing and illustrating stories for children and enjoys growing and eating corn. Main Story Neutral Route Dalv's first appearance is in one of the beginning rooms of the Dark Ruins. During said appearance, he talks to himself about his loneliness and then spots Clover. Dalv believes that Clover is a hallucination and abruptly strolls away. The next encounter with Dalv is in a similar circumstance, and he acknowledges that Clover is always around when he is monologuing. As they travel on, there are many signs describing an unknown person's thoughts, which are eventually identified as Dalv's. The third Dalv sighting is near his house, where he tells Clover to go away. To proceed, they must follow Dalv to his house and speak with him, which triggers his boss fight. If Dalv dies in the neutral route battle, his entire house, including his otherwise inaccessible room, will be available for viewing. Though the Sponge Cake food item is not obtainable in this instance, it is possible to listen to a recording of Dalv playing the organ on his gramophone, which is unique to neutral routes. Flowey will break the wood blocking the exit leading to Snowdin in Dalv's place, as the latter is deceased. If Clover spares Dalv during a neutral route, they will have a hangout with Dalv similar to the one in the Pacifist route. However, if he is hurt at any point in the fight that takes place beforehand, he will decide to stay in the Ruins rather than leave them, believing that friends will hurt you before actually befriending you. If he is not hurt during the fight, he still decides to stay in the ruins, saying that he will clean the area up and try to befriend the monsters there. True Pacifist Route During the Dalv hangout, the monster in question invites Clover into their home to look around. During the hangout, the protagonist can explore every room in Dalv's house except for his room. Dalv gives lots of insight on his life, personality, and about his relation to other monsters during the interactions with items in his home. The interaction text is very friendly and optimistic. Sponge Cake is an obtainable food item during the hangout. At the end, Dalv proclaims that he will be leaving the Ruins, thanks Clover for everything, and breaks the wood blocking the exit. Genocide Route When encountering Dalv while on a Genocide Route, he will be extremely frightened by Clover, correctly assuming that they are the one who has been killing everyone in the Dark Ruins. During the fight, he talks about how the monster's deaths are his fault, as he wished to be alone, and believes that his wish was granted. If Clover spares him, he will grow extremely angry and stay in his room when entering his house. If Dalv is otherwise killed, the interactions with items are limited and more cruel in their descriptions. Not only is the Sponge Cake unavailable and the gramophone silent, but if the wardrobe is opened, the helium in Pops is sucked up by Clover, deflating the balloon. In this case, his room is also accessible. Similar to the Neutral route where Dalv dies, Flowey breaks the wood blocking the exit. In Battle Gallery TheHoodedMonster.jpg | Official artwork of Dalv Dalv Art.jpg | Official artwork by NeroDawg Trivia * Dalv is "Vlad" spelled backward. This is a possible reference to historical figure Vlad the Impaler whom the fictional character Count Dracula was based on. ** The backwards naming convention is likely a reference to the character Alucard ("Dracula" spelled backwards) from the Castlevania franchise, or alternatively their namesake from the 1943 horror film Son of Dracula. * Several of Dalv's attacks, for example the vertical/horizontal lightning blasts, resemble the lightning attacks used by Dracula in early installments of the Castlevania franchise. ** Dalv's stance while firing tracking lightning (cape raised over one arm) is similar to Dracula's characteristic pose while attacking. Category:Main characters